The primary objective of the program is to develop procedures for teaching mentally retarded persons the cognitive and language processes necessary to cope with the natural environment. Language and cognitive processes of retarded and normal children will be analyzed in both the laboratory and the natural environment. The general aims of the program are: 1. To analyze the language and cognitive requirements of the natural environments and refine procedures which will enable retarded children to develop and generalize the skills necessary to cope with these requirements. 2. To analyze the processes involved in the development and use of concepts in language. 3. To analyze the higher cognitive decision-making processes required in learning and using concepts and language. The goals for the period between October 1, 1976 and September 30, 1977 are listed under three headings: Behavioral Technology and Deinstitutionalization; Linguistic and Non-linguistic Concepts; and Information Processing Analyses of Cognitive Deficiencies.